beywheelzfandomcom-20200213-history
Following Characters
Odin (Slash Warrior Destroyer) is the leader of the Dominators. He is silent and unwilling to get closer to anybody. Filling the 'emptiness in his heart' is his highest priority. After he battles Sho, he finds his wish fulfilled and decides to try to make friends by joining Team Estrella in the final battle. He is voiced by Jonathan Wilson. * Glen (Raging Molten Fireblaze) is the Number 2 of the Dominators and a hot-headed, merciless fighter. The thing he cares most about is strength. He is ruthless and really likes fire. He is voiced by Jason Deline. * Jake (Venom Bite Serpent) may appear like a playful individualist who can't get serious, but in truth he is a real sadist. Most often he is seen smiling and joking, but more than anything he enjoys seeing other people suffer. Jake is extremely expressive and talkative. He is voiced by Will Bowes. * Sting (Toxic Stinger Scorpio) is a rather mysterious Wheeler who rarely talks outside of battles. He's known for using unfair tactics. In fights, he is prone to cruelty. After being punished for losing in Judgement Bey his mental instability increases greatly. He is voiced by Kris Ferguson. * David (Savage Blade Herculeo) is Gigante's older brother and a very withdrawn person. He seems to be annoyed with everything happening around him and only becomes expressive when he is in a fight. While he once truly cared for his brother, David has become damaged by the hard Dominator training. Nowadays he only cares about becoming the strongest. While he realizes the inhumanity of his team, even against its own members, he sees no other way for himself than to remain a part of it. He is voiced by Lou Attia. * Gigante (River Beast Gil) is David's younger brother and on first sight he appears very intimidating. However, he is not as corrupted as his teammates and in truth all he dreams of is having fun together with his brother. David's personality change hurts him, but Gigante has not given up on a better future for the two of them. In the final battle, he rejoins Team Estrella and presumed to be reconciled with his older brother in the aftermath. He is voiced by Cle Bennett. * Leader A/Mathew Kendrick (Shadow Fortune Zurafa) is a mysterious person who works as Ryan's secretary. He has trained the Dominators personally and is very devoted to Ryan's ideals. He is voiced by Julian DeZotti. * Leader B/Lucy McClain (Dagger Spine Lacerta) is Ryan's other secretary and just as mysterious as her partner. In her civilian role she always appears composed and matter-of-factly but as Leader A she shows a more aggressively strict and conceited side. She, too, has trained the Dominators. She is voiced by Linda Ballantyne. * Ryan Gladstone (Claw Shredder Kerbecs) is the chairman of the wheeling support organisation DREAM as well as the person pulling the strings behind the Dominators. An accident in his past prevents him from wheeling again, which is why he created to Judgement Bey to find a strong replacement. It was him who made Beywheelz as popular as it is by the time of the plot. He is obsessed by the idea of going to the New World and ruling over it as well. Ryan is a twisted character, who cannot understand the ideals of friendship and fighting spirit or even the feelings of other people. He seems to find genuine amusement in whatever he does. He is voiced by Andrew Sabiston. * DJ is the announcer of Destection City, who will come to any battle held in the area and comment in his cheery and lively style. He is voiced by Brian West. * Ken is a local BeyWheelz fighter that wants to join Team Estrella. He's one of the first individuals to be attacked by The Dominators. He is voiced by Nathaniel Stephenson. * George is another local BeyWheelz fighter that is friends with Ken and gets attacked by the Dominators. He is voiced by James Hartnett. * Tom is the youngest BeyWheelz fighter shown in the series. Since he's just learning how to battle when The Dominators attack, he is sent to get Team Estrella to ask for their help. He is voiced by Cory Doran. * Ringside is the Das Vegas equivalent to the DJ, who comments on the BeyWheelz Grand Prix. He is voiced by Milton Barnes. * Narrator opens each episode by telling the history of how BeyWheelz were created. He is voiced by Garth Naumoff.